Mix Tape
by RogueUnicorn
Summary: House/Wilson. Wilson comes by to drop off a mix tape. Short one shot songfic inspired by Avenue Q, no knowledge of the musical needed however. First Fic attempt, be kind but constructive in reviews. I do not own any of the characters blah blah blah.


House was lying on his couch, ignoring the TV. Instead he was busy thinking about his best friend Wilson. He knew that his buddy regarded him as a friend, something which house often believed he did not deserve. However house was deep in self pity, after a realisation that he may be falling in love with his best friend. Fuck. It was all Wilsons fault really, he thought. He was so needy and pathetic that one couldn't help but want to take care of him, even if he did spend hours blow drying his chesnut brown glossy hair that makes you wan't to reach out and run your fingers...  
House was startled by a knock on the door, the signature 'rat-a-tat-tat' of the man in question. After second the Wilson let himself in, the knock was just a warning in case house was jacking off or something.  
"Hi House" he said dumping his coat by the door. House gave a non commital grunted from the couch.  
"um, House," the doctor stammered "I was going through my CD's the other day" figures, House thought, Wilson probably had them catalogued and colour coded, what did he see in this man? "and since you don't seem to buy much music I decided to make you a mix tape of songs you might like"  
"aaaaaaw" house said sarcastically "how _sweet_ of you" Wilson tossed the tape onto the couch next to him and went into the kitchen to get them both beers, Wilson was more comfortable in Houses apartment than his own hotel room.  
Secretly house liked the idea that Wilson made him a mix tape. It showed he thought of House even when he didn't have to, even when house wasn't eating his food and barging in on his consults with patients, it was like he cared. He pushed back hopeful thoughts of high school sweethearts swapping tapes with crushes and read the track list.  
1) You've got a friend in me  
2)The theme from friends  
3) That's what friends are for  
_Shit._ House thought, maybe he'd let something slip accidently when he was drunk or tired and had caused Wilson to freak, so he was re-establishing the 'just friends' status. What was he gonna do now? This was awkward. But then he read on and choked on thin air.  
4) A whole new world  
5) Kiss the girl  
6) My Cherie amore  
perhaps Wilson did like him...  
7) I am the walrus  
8) Fat bottomed girls (he would have to learn the lyrics to this one and sing them to cuddy)  
9) Yellow submarine  
something in Houses head was screaming to know what all these songs meant. What was Wilson playing at? The oncologist returned from the kitchen with two opened bottles of cold beer. House moved his legs off of one side of the couch and Wilson sat down, handing him a bottle. House could feel the heat radiating from the mans body, his thigh just inches away from Wilsons and shifted in the chair slightly to compose himself.  
"Uuur...nice tape." House said, unsure "I was reading side a" he snickered "nice CD collection"  
"Shut up...you should see side b" Wilson grinned and leaned over "see, check it out"  
"10. Stuck on you" House read  
"11. Love me do" Read Wilson  
"12. My heart will go on" house said scathingly "I hate Titanic, all that splashing about, besides you already know how it's going to end"  
"13. She's got away" Wilson continued  
"14. Yesterday"  
"15. Good night Saigon" Wilson puffed his chest out proudly "from the Russia concert"  
"...great" house said and continued to read "16. Through the years"  
"the theme from cheers"  
"17. moving right along" house "well, umm...thanks" house said unsure how to reply, overly conscious of his tongue and hands at that moment. Wilson swallowed hard, looking just as nervous as House felt.  
"th-there's one more..." he stammered "numer 18. I have to say I love you in a song..." neither man knew what to say.  
"Well, I've never got such a nice present from a guy before" it was the best comeback House could muster.  
"I'm glad you like it" both men were now totally focused on the TV, avoiding eye contact with each other, as if this advert for washing powder was the most interesting thing in the world. Wilson swallowed again "what a-are you doing tomorrow night?" he asked as casually as possible, still staring at the screen.  
"same as usual, couple o' beers and some soft porn, why?"  
"well, there's this jazz group at the bar on the corner, I was just wondering...do you want to go with me?"  
"House smirked and turned to look at his friend, who was still watching the screen intently "are you asking me on a date?" he asked.  
"sure...a date. If... if it's okay with you" Wilson was still avoiding his gaze.  
House turned back to the TV, and took a deep breath "sure, I'd love to come" he managed to say.  
"okay"  
"okay"  
"It's settled then" and both men slipped back into their usual routine, except inside each of their heads was a loud voice shouting for joy: _"HE LIKES ME!"_


End file.
